The Other Potter
by RosesontheMeridian1
Summary: Hey! Thanks for reading this. This is just a little side story coming off of a fanfic i'm reading currently. Kinda like a fanfic about a fanfic. The fanfic i'm reading is called Harry Potter an the Presently Read Books. Basically this story takes place slightly after the second book in the Harry Potter series, Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. SLIGHT SWEARING!


Hey! Thanks for reading this. This is just a little side story coming off of a fanfic i'm reading currently. Kinda like a fanfic about a fanfic. The fanfic i'm reading is called Harry Potter an the Presently Read Books. Basically this story takes place slightly after the second book in the Harry Potter series, Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets.

Rose looked around slowly as she walked through the wall. Her wand, mahogany, dragon heartstring, 13 and a half inches, was placed gently in her right hand, the tip glowing with a soft gold light. She spotted him immediately. Harry Potter, sitting with Hermione, Snuffles at his left. She then looked at the people in front of her. Lily and James Potter, her adoptive parents since death, and her teachers who were all starring at her like she was a star falling from the sky.

"Rose. I was wondering when you'd join us my dear." Lily sighed, extending her hand towards the girl. Rose smiled and took her hand, letting herself get pulled into a waiting seat to the left of Lily. Rose looked at her and smiled, it was amazing how alike they looked. Rose had the same gem green eyes and light red and black hair. She was beautiful. She looked like the perfect combination of Lily and James, only she didn't have glasses. Everyone starred. Suspicious whispers floated through the air as they watched the girl smile at both of Harry's late parents. It was clear she was a ghost, she had a slight white aura around her that shone brighter than Lily's or James'. Finally Lilly and James turned to the crowd and looked at their son, noticing his confused stare at the girl and his mother. The girl noticed too.

"Maybe I should introduce myself?" She asked smiling. Around the room people nodded so the girl stood, she climbed over the table and jumped off of it, landing with a soft thud in front of the first few tables. Lilly giggled at her antics, she had been always slightly more alive than the other ghosts, no one knew why, she just had more capabilities.

"My name is Rose. I'm 17. I'm a ghost." She said, her voice drifting over the air in the room and making a few people fall out of their chairs with sleepiness. Rose seemed to walk more than float like the other ghosts. Taking some people by surprise when she wouldn't pass right through the Slytherin table.

"Oh do tell them everything Rosie." James snorted, wrapping an arm around Lily. Rose blushed and turned on the spot. She then closed her eyes and shouted:

"MY NAME IS ROSE POTTER, I'M 17 AND I'M THE GIRL WHO LIVED." She glanced at Lily and James who sat at ease while collective gasps of shock came from everyone.

"PROVE IT!" Ron shouted, staring at her unbelieving. Harry on the other hand, stood up and walker over to her and stared at the bit of hair she had over the right side of her forehead. Sensing what he wanted she picked up the peice of hair and pushed it back, revealing a thin lighting shaped scar almost exactly where Harry's was. Everyone gasped at this and fell quiet, staring at the girl with shock written on their faces. Harry suddenly felt a surge of anger and transformed into his animagus and moved forward to attack her. Seeing this, Rose touched the person closest to her and she began to turn human again, her white aura gone.

"I wouldn't do that Harry!" Lily called, with James' arm still wrapped around her. Everyone looked on in shock as Rose ran backward in her new human form, and ran up the doors of the room and pushed herself off of the wall, flipping off of it and landing as a teenage cheetah. She snarled and posed to strike her tail swishing.

"NO PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" A female screamed, Rose turned her head for a second to see Hermione, out of her seat and begging with the cheetah. Just this small distraction was enough to give Harry the green light, charging her and tackling her. Rose yelped and the Gryffindor's cheering madly for Harry. Lily squealed and James looked up, knowing who was coming next.

"WHO HURT HER? WHO HURT MY ROSE!?" A voice screamed, this one a boy's voice. Hearing it Rose immedaitly shuddered and changed back to her human form, a thankful look on her face. Harry backed away, the sound too loud for his dog ears.

"You've done it now Harry." She sighed, slightly annoyed. "It's alright Tom, I wasn't hurt." She said softly, knowing the ghost would hear her.

"TOM?!" Many shouted, Leaving most of the Professors speechless. Harry growled at the name and pressed his paws more deeply into the girls chest. Causing the voice to scream in outrage.


End file.
